Symbol of Shepard
by TTTX
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Shepard gets arrested on the citadel what will happen? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Expect a few gammar and spelling mistakes, that may have escaped me, since I'm not english.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal.**

1 month after the destruction of the collector base Shepard fund himself on the Citadel waiting for the last repairs on the Normandy to be finished. He used the opportunity to ask Tali on a date. Although she wanted to help fix the Normandy, she could not say no to Shepard.

"The Normandy feels emptier now Zaeed and Samara have left," Tali said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Zaeed is hunting for Vito's head and Samara needs to follow her code, " Shepard answered "I can understand that; I am more surprised that Jack is still around."

"Look," Tali shouted while pointing at Garrus. Shepard turned around to se.

Garrus was trying to hit an asari at the bar it didn't go very well; she slapped him and left. Garrus Walked over to Shepard and asked, "Why can't I get a date when you can?"

In which Shepard took Tali's hand and said "You got to meet the right woman,"

"Easy for you..."but Garrus was cut off before he could finish

"Commander." A familiar voice said. Shepard turned his head and saw Ashley standing with crossed arms.

"Ash what are you doing here?"asked a shocked Shepard.

Ashley pull an assault rifle. She said" I am a council spectre now, and I am ordered to take you in."

Shepard reacted on instinct and threw his drink in Ashleys face, quickly knocking her out."Time to get out of her," Shepard said while he took Tali's hand and as a true gentleman got her up from her chair.

"Trouble seems to find us everywhere," Tali joked with a little laughter in her voice.

"Garrus, radio Joker and EDI tell to be ready for us," Shepard ordered.

"Understood Commander," Garrus replied.

They raced towards the Normandy with C-Sec officers' right behind them.

To be continued… (Maybe)

**Authors note: all characters and universe of mass effect belongs to BioWare (except for a few characters I made up in future chapters).**

**It's short I know I wrote this in about a day and I'm not a very good writer in this language or in my own languange (Danish), never the less I gave it a shot. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The others****.  
**  
Shepard Tali and Garrus were running from C-Sec. Garrus turned his face to see how close they were coming when he Ashley had joined in the pursuit.

Garrus shouted to Shepard "Ashley has joined them you should have punched her harder"

in which Shepard answered "I don't punch old friends that hard"

"No you just make sure they get blow up instead" Garrus Joked referring to his scarred face.

"I hope they others are okay" Tali said very concerned.

"I am sure they are alright after all they can take of themselves" Shepard said to reinsured Tali.

"I hope your right Shepard" Tali said sadly.

While Shepard Tali and Garrus was running from C-Sec the rest of the team scattered about the ward. Thane was out looking for a gift for Kolyat, so Kolyat could have more than bad memories of his father.

While he was looking he was approached by Kolyat. "My son I am glad to see you" Thane said with joy in his voice.

"Dad you need to get out of here C-sec is trying to arrest Shepard and anyone associated with him" Kolyat said with panic in his voice.

Thane took a quick look at his son and hugged him. While he was hugging his son Thane said with a little sadness in his voice "I'll be in touch".

Thane then quickly moved _I need to warn they others_ he thought.

Kasumi looked at some jewelry. _Should I steal that? That necklace would look good on Tali_ she thought to herself.

"Kasumi" a voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around and said "I was only looking" when she saw it was Thane she calmed down.

"You need to get back to the Normandy C-Sec are trying to arrest us I try and warn the others"

Thane said with hast. "Grunt is in the gun shop down that street and good luck to you"

Kasumi said then quickly pushed a few keystrokes on her Omni-tool and vanished.

_I hope the others are alright_ Kasumi thought while making her way to the Normandy.

Grunt thought that teams weapons was weak so he wanted to buy some more powerful weapons. "Okay you Krogan scum we are taking you in" a voice said behind Grunt then he slowly turned around and saw six armed men standing in half circle pointing their guns at him.

_Finally some fun_ Grunt thought to himself. Then he roared "I AM KROGAN" and charge at the person standing in front of him. When Grunt turned around to deal with the others he saw that Thane had already done it.

Grunt walked said angrily at Thane "WHY DO YOU SPOIL MY FUN" he shouted.

"We don't have time for this get back to the Normandy and do you know where the others are?" Thane asked very quickly.

"I saw Miranda and Jacob having dinner down there" Grunt said calmly after punching a hole through the wall. Grunt then made a run for the Normandy.

Miranda and Jacob were trying to rekindle their relationship so they went out for dinner. Jacob took Miranda's hand and said "you have the most beautiful eyes and the best personality of all the women I have ever met"

Miranda with a little giggle in her voice "you're romantic lines has not improved"

Jacob said in his defense "I have seen a lot of bad holo vids in my time"

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool" Miranda said in a demanding voice.

Miranda and Jacob was leaning towards each other when Thane said "You need to get back to the Normandy C-sec is trying to arrest us"

"Way to spoil the mood" Jacob said with anger in his voice.

"Figure the Council would betray us" Miranda said with normal voice. Miranda and Jacob didn't know where the others were.

_Jack, Mordin, Legion and the rest of the crew never left the Normandy so only Shepard Tali and Garrus remains but were could they be?_ Thane asked himself.

Before he could Plan his next move the news started to say "C-Sec is reportedly chasing a Turian a Quarian and a Human who was resisting arrest in the bar Flux"

_There is no more I can do I'll head back to the Normandy may the gods bring you luck_ Thane thought to himself.

To be continued…. (Maybe).

**Authors note: all characters and universe of mass effect belongs to BioWare (except for a few characters I made up, in future chapters).**

**I think that I wrting this better I hope. Again reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Left behind.  
**  
The bullets were flying around them as Shepard Tali and Garrus tried to make their escape. Their shields wouldn't be able to take much more. Luckily the Normandy was not far away.

"Come on we're almost there" Shepard yelled. When suddenly he felt a nasty pain in his leg he had been shot he knew the pain all too well.

Tali saw as her love fell "Garrus Shepard is down" she yelled. Garrus took his gun and started shooting so Tali could run back and drag Shepard to safety behind some cover.

Shepard couldn't stand on his leg. "I'm not losing you again the Normandy is close by I will support you we will make it" Tali said with determination in her voice.

"No we will not make it I stay behind and cover you" Shepard replied while taking his pistol.

"I'm not leaving you" Tali yelled at him.

"Tali I love with all my heart I will keep you safe with all my power and that's why I have to do this" Shepard said with sadness in his voice.  
"Garrus get Tali out of her" Sherpard yelled.

"But"Garrus said before he could say anymore Shepard yelled "Now Garrus".

"I'm sorry Tali" Garrus apologies as he picks her up.

"No let me go Shepard" Tali screams and hits Garrus multiple times as he runs away with her on his shoulder leaving Shepard behind. Shepard smiles to see his love and best friend gets away.

One shot left Shepard thought.

Shepard took a quick look out from his cover and saw the C-Sec officer that harassed Lia'Vael using his last shot Shepard managed to shoot him in the kneecap.

"You should have treated Lia'vael better you racist" Shepard yelled at him. His gun was empty so he threw it away now there was nothing else to do but wait for them to arrest me he thought.

There was still a little surprise for Shepard. The first to coming to arrest him was an old acquaintance Chellick.

"Never expected you turn in to a traitor Shepard" Chellick said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Depends how you look at it by the way it's good to see you" Shepard answered with a smile.

"Wish it under better circumstances after all you help two years ago" Chellick answered back.

"Stop talking to the prisoner Chellick" Ashley said with anger in her voice.

"I didn't expect you to stab me in the back Ash" Shepard said with disappointment.

"You betrayed me and the Alliance" Ashley shouted back at him. "

I do what I must to stop the Reapers from destroying the galaxy and have you forgotten what the Alliance did to you your father and your grandfather" Shepard said in very strict tone.

Ashley lost it and hit ham the bottom of her assault rifle and he was knocked out cold. "Was that really necessary?" Chellick asked.

"Shut up" Ashley Shouted while grinding her teeth.

To be continued… (Maybe)

**Authors note: all characters and universe of mass effect belongs to BioWare (except for a few characters I made up).**

**Shorter than the last, but good, I hope. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Leadership.**

Garrus was running while carrying Tali. Tali were furious and tried anything to get lose so she could get back to her love. She was hitting and yelling stuff like "Put me down you bosh'tet" and "I need to be with Shepard let me go".

"That is not an option Tali, Shepard wanted me to keep you safe and that's what am going to do" Garrus answered.

"I hate you" Tali yelled and started to cry. Her heart was defiantly broken Garrus could still remember the feeling when they lost Shepard two years ago. The best way to describe it was to compare it with the feeling of losing a brother and a mentor.

"_A mentor_" Garrus thought to himself. Remembering all the things Shepard taught him finding the safest way not the fastest, not sacrificing innocent lives when there no need for it and most importantly never let situation like the one Omega change you.

"_Letting Sidonis was the right decision. Shepard has taught me well and showed me another way a more peaceful way and if I get a child I teach these lessons to him or her and to anyone who will listen I promise this to you Shepard_" Garrus thoughts was filled with these feelings and thoughts as he ran to the Normandy.

Finally they reach the Normandy. C-Sec was starting to catch up with them but they couldn't catch them since Garrus and Tali was getting inside the ship chance of trying to make a run for it was high. C-Sec contacted their superiors' to commence the emergency plan.

Garrus carried Tali all the inside the Normandy then he yelled "Joker get us out of her".

"Where is Shepard?" Joker asked making the Normandy ready to take off.

"He stayed behind I'll explain later" Garrus answered while he put Tali down.

Tali punched him with all her strength while yelling "You should let me stay with him" then made a run towards the elevator while she was crying. Garrus didn't have time to deal with Tali now. He ran up to Joker to see what happened.

EDI popped up and said "They are sealing the station. I can't delay them and the chances are that we make it through are-"EDI was cut off by Joker.

"Don't tell me the odds EDI we're going to make it" Joker said very stressed. He and EDI gave the Normandy all the speed they could without it hurting innocents.

"This is going to be close" Joker said. The Normandy was heading towards the gap that was getting smaller and smaller. Joker and EDI managed the Normandy trough but not without it being scratch from one of the Wards.

"They scratched the paint" Joker joked. Destiny Ascension showed up trying to block their path and opened fire on the Normandy.

"EDI get us to the Mass Relay and get us out of her" Joker commanded. Faster than a then a roadrunner could run the Normandy was on out of the system.

"Is there anything else my master?" EDI joked.

"No my servant you can return to your duties" Joker said continuing the joke with a smile on his face.

"EDI tell everyone to meet me in the communication room that includes you Joker, not Tali she needs to be alone" Garrus commanded.

"Understood Garrus" EDI answered. Later in the communication room Garrus explained what had happened at Flux and what happened when they tried to escape back to Normandy.

Miranda spoke up "This means I am in charge now"

Jack protested by saying "Not so fast cheerleader there's not a chance in hell that I will follow you I suggest Garrus as the new Leader" to much surprise among the others that she suggested Garrus as the new leader.

"Then I guess we vote expect me Garrus and Tali since she is not here" Miranda said with hint of anger in her voice.

Jack voted for Garrus of course. "Garrus pupil of Shepard best choice" Mordin said and voted for Garrus. Jacob just voted for Miranda since he was dating her that was no surprise. Kasumi voted for Garrus flutter her eyelashes it him while she did it and if Garrus could blush he would.

"We agree with Mordin doctor decision we vote for Garrus Vakarian" Legion voted. Thane voted for Garrus. Joker trusted Garrus so he voted for Garrus though he expected to kick in the ass later by Miranda.

Grunt believed that Garrus was the better warrior of the two so he voted for Garrus.

The rest of the crew plus EDI voted for Garrus.

Miranda did protest that Legion and EDI shouldn't have the right to vote but they all said that Legion and EDI were a part of the crew and had the right to vote.

Garrus was now the new leader of the Normandy

_**To be continued… (Maybe)**_

**Authors note: All characters and ME universe belong to BW (Except the charaters I make up).**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: someone to talk to.**

Garrus was shocked he was the new commander of the Normandy until Shepard returned. So many thoughts went through his head they were however cut short when Miranda asked "What are orders commander?" in very cold tone.

"I will calm Tali down then I will plan the best way to free Shepard" Garrus answered.

"You should plan on to free Shepard first not concern yourself with his girlfriend" Miranda protested.

"First Tali is a dear friend to most of the crew, second I need everyone to be at their best when we free Shepard, third don't let your jealousy over that Shepard chose Tali over you or that you are not the new commander." Garrus answered while giving her a look she had seen before when Shepard stopped argument between her and Jack she knew that she had lost this argument.

"Do I make myself clear?" Garrus asked while keeping his eyes on her.

"Perfectly" Miranda answered while she was heading back to her office.

"You lose cheerleader" Jack shouted while smiling.

"Crew dismissed" Garrus ordered.

Thane approach Mordin and asked "Doctor, may I have a moment of your time in private?"

"Yes been expecting you for some time now know what you want talk about" Mordin answered. They both walked over to laboratory.

Garrus went to the elevator up to get to the captains quarters. When he got there the door was locked. He could hear Tali cry on the other side. "Tali speak to me" Garrus said loudly so she could hear him.

"No go away or I will punch you again" Tali yelled at him through the door.

Garrus pushed on by saying "You can't stay in there forever so talk to me."

The door opened and Tali punched Garrus again "I did warn you" Tali said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Now leave me alone" she said while heading back to room and continued to cry.

Garrus took the elevator down. "_Hmm I'm not the one who she needs to talk to. She needs someone who knows her_" he thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut short yet again this time by Kasumi. "A credit for your thoughts" she said. She popped right next to him. Garrus was so surprised that he jumped a little.

"How long you been standing there?" Garrus asked trying to recover from the shock.

"Long enough" Kasumi teased.

"You know who she needs to talk to right?" Kasumi asked.

"Not since you interrupted my thoughts" Garrus answered.

"She needs to talk to her auntie Shala Raan" Kasumi said.

The elevator stopped at the bridged and Garrus asked Kasumi "Why did you help me?"

"First Tali is my best friend second I got a weakness for men with scars" Kasumi answered with a smile.

Garrus opened his eyes a bit more than normal and looked at her studding her body. "Now isn't very nice to stare at a woman Garrus" Kasumi teased while smiling.

The elevator door closed and Garrus stood there trying to recollect his thoughts. "_Was Kasumi hitting on me? Better leave it for now_" He concluded and started to walk over to Joker.

"How are you Joker?" Garrus asked.

"We lost Shepard like we did two years ago so I felt better" Joker answered.

"Yeah but this time we know who took him and we will free him" Garrus replied.

Joker looked at Garrus smiled and said "If someone should replace Shepard it's you Garrus."

"EDI" Garrus called.

"Yes commander Garrus" EDI replied.

"Do you know where the Migrant Fleet is?" Garrus asked.

"The Migrant Fleet is still in the Raheel-Leyya system" EDI Answered.

"Then plot a course to the Raheel-Leyya system" Garrus command.

"Um commander what business do we have with Migrant Fleet?" Joker asked.

"Tali needs someone to talk to" Garrus answered.

_**To be continued… (Maybe)**_**.**

**Authors note: All characters and ME universe belong to BW (Except the charaters I make up).**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Thoughts.**

"The Migrant Fleet ETA two hours away commander," EDI informed Garrus. Garrus just nodded and walked.

Joker sat in his chair thinking. _Shepard is gone like two years ago. But this time we know who has him and will gladly break both of my legs to see him free, I owe him that much._

Garrus wanted to see how the team was doing he wanted started with Mordin. Garrus walked over to the Laboratory. Mordin was at his console as always. "Mordin what are you up to?" Garrus asked.

"Working on genophage cure and a cure or treatment for Thane's problem with help from Chakwas and EDI, going well," Mordin answered while working on his console.

"I'll leave you to your work than," Garrus replied and walked out.

As soon Garrus was out Mordin stopped working on the console and turn around to see at the stars outside the window. _Shepard, you have made see the errors of my ways, I thank you. If my nephew finds out my secret I will teach him what you thought me, never let the past overrule every decision you make, I promise you Shepard_ Mordin thought and then got back to work.

Next on the list was Jacob in the arsenal. Garrus walked in and found Jacob repairing the various weapons in the arsenal. Jacob turned around and said "I'm glad it's you who is the new commander." He continued "I wanted to vote for you but things working out with Miranda I couldn't mess it up."

"I understand" Garrus replied.

"What are you up to Jacob?"Garrus asked.

"I'm repairing and upgrading a few of the weapons nothing, I can't handle" He answered.

"Very well, I will leave you to your work" Garrus replied and went to the elevator.

Jacob stopped working shortly after Garrus left. _Shepard, you help in more ways than one, made sure that my father went to prison, help me and Miranda find the spark in our relationship we lost, I will fight beside till the end, I promise you,_ Jacob thought than went back to work.

Garrus went down in engineering to talk to Jack. She was in her usual place in the sub deck. She sat on her bed as she always did. This time however she was drawing something. Garrus let out a small cough and she quickly hides it. "You didn't see that," Jack said with an angry tone in her voice.

"See what?" Garrus replied pretending he didn't know what she talked about.

"Good answered, now what the fuck do you want?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to know why you suggested me as the new commander," Garrus answered.

"I just didn't want the cheerleader be leader and since you have proven on the collector base that you can lead and I don't hate you, seems like perfect match," Jack explained.

"Thank you for enlighten me Jack, I got some business to attend to so I'll be going now," Garrus replied and walked up.

When he was gone she pulled out the drawing what is going to be a new tattoo on her body. It was the N7 symbol. She looked at it and started to think, _Shepard, you have been one of the few good friends I ever had, you helped me settle my past made sure it wouldn't control me by making by telling me to spare that asshole to Aresh it was good that I spared him, Shepard I would never tell you in person but I regard the Normandy as my home and all onboard except the cheerleader as my friends and when the Reapers' come I will fight to protect it,_ Jack thought and continued her work on the sketch. A small tear crept down her check while she worked_._

Garrus went into the storage area were Grunt was. He didn't do much but standing in the room. "Garrus," Grunt said.

"What are you doing Grunt?" Garrus asked.

"Waiting for a chance to free Shepard," Grunt answered.

"I'll leave you to it then" Garrus replied. Garrus felt that Grunt was dealing the loss of in his own way and thought was best to leave him alone.

Grunt turn to see the cargo bay. _Shepard, you are the best warrior I have ever seen and I'm proud to have you as my battlemaster, I would never admit this to you but I am glad that you showed me other way's then fighting good fights', I even enjoy those card games Ken and Gabby showed me, our names' will either be remembered for all eternity or we all have a glories death when we fight the Reapers', _Grunt thought and made small smile. Then he started to think about how he was going to tear the Council apart for taking Shepard.

Garrus took the elevator up to deck 3. Garrus went in to Miranda's office. "What are you doing Miranda?" Garrus asked.

"Chatting with my sister, sorry for the way I reacted," She answered.

"No problem I know how hard it is to lose Shepard, I leave you so you can chat with your sister," Garrus replied and walked out.

Miranda stopped writing mails to her sister when Garrus walked out. _Shepard, you helped me see how wrong Cerberus is even helped me with my sister I thank you with all my heart, when we free you I know we will be ready for the Reaper invasion, _Miranda thought then got writing mails'.

Garrus went through the medical bay to the AI Core. Legion was standing in usual spot. "Doing anything Legion?" Garrus asked although he didn't expect much of an answerer.

"We are building consensus," Legion answered.

"About what?" Garrus continued.

"Quarian/geth situation," Legion replied.

Garrus was a little surprised by this when he heard it. "What have you reach a conclusion?" Garrus continued with his questions.

"We have not reached an agreement yet," Legion replied.

Legion continued "When we reach an agreement, we will tell you."

"Very well, I'll let you get back to aaaaaahhhh work." Garrus replied.

"Acknowledge" Legion said. Garrus walked out.

Almost every program inside legion was discussion back and forth about quatain/geth situation except for a few programs. _Many sectors shows a lower output of power by 0.55555555 percent, why is this?_ geth program 1 asked. Since no logical explanation could be found and it wasn't really that important at the time, the question was put aside for a later review.

Garrus looked at Chakwas. "How are feeling doc?" Garrus asked.

"Sad, but I know we'll get Shepard back, I just need some time to accept it" Chakwas answerer.

"I will give you some time doc" Garrus replied and went out.

Garrus went to life-support to talk to Thane. "I heard from Mordin that you want a cure" Garrus said with a surprising tone.

"Yes, I would like to be her when the Reapers' come, I owe Shepard" Thane replied.

Thane continued "I would like to return to my meditations' if you don't mind." Garrus nodded and went out.

_Shepard I have learned much from you, you had thought me friendship and that I should care about the time I have left, not wasting it on dying, thank you Shepard_ Thane thought, then he got up and went out to have lunch with Ken and Gabby who he had befriended.

Kasumi was the last to check on. When he stood in front of the door he stopped. He started to think "_What's wrong with me?" _

_You just go in ask how she is looking….. beautiful NO how she is holding up yeah that'll work no need to mention the elevator incident or the party incident for that matter._

He tried to go in but his stomach made a noise. _Okay I eat first, then do some calibrations, then take care of the business with Tali and finally talk with Kasumi._ He then turn around went towards the mess.

Meanwhile in Kasumi's room.

Kasumi was deep thought. _Keiji, I hope you're happy that I moved on a bit, I kind of fallen Garrus, he's a turian and he's so cute strong and handsome,"_ Kasumi stopped thinking and looked at the time.

_Hmmm I thought Garrus would be her by now,_ Kasumi continued to wonder.

_I guess I must have scared him, never thought a turian would be shy, _Kasumi smiled.

_I will give him some more time to come and talk with me, I take a nap while I wait,_ Kasumi thought and closed her eyes.

Mean while somewhere else.

"I don't care a much it cost just give me the damn results," an angry voice yelled from the Shadows.

"Yes sir," a scared scientist replied.

"And YOU have failed me for the last time" the angry voice continued.

"But ….." the female scientist never got a chance to come up with an excuse. She was grabbed around her neck by an arm that came from the shadows. With a single movement the arm snap the woman's neck. The arm then threw the body over to the scared scientist a small gulped could be heard.

"You BETTER not disappoint me or else you're next" the angry voice said.

_**To be continued… (Maybe)**_**.**

**Authors note: All characters and ME universe belong to BW (Except the charaters I make up).**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**tetris556: I noticed your reviews and I will try to answerer your questions and I'm glad that you like the story. **

**First about calling the fleet, well I should have written they are about to upgrade their comminacation and therfore not funktion yet, but don't worry EDI is already working on it.**

**Seconded about the last chapter, it was more about showing what kind of Shepard there is in this story and how some of crewmembers were feeling about choices there were made and I will catch up with the ones I'm missed like Wrex and Samara later on. **

**deathunt1000010: I first noticed your offer to help now. Well I don't mind if you point out where I have made mistakes and show me the correct sentence or word so I can correct it.**

**Chapter 7: Traitor.**

On Rannoch a weeding was taking place.

"I declare you husband and wife," councilor Andersen announced.

"You may kiss the visor," Anderson said with a smile.

Shepard leaned over and kissed the visor. "I'm so happy," Tali whispered.

"So I am I," Shepard replied.

All of the guests stood up and cheered.

A shadow crept over them. They looked up. It was the reaper Harbinger. "We are harbinger of your destruction." Harbinger stated. Harbinger swung one of his tentacles right at them and fired.

"Noooooooooooo" Shepard screamed as he woke.

_Aaaahhhh it was only a dream. No a nightmare, _Shepard thought while breathing heavily and taking his up his face.

"Bad dreams?" a voice asked.

Shepard turned his head saw that it was Chellick. Shepard smiled. "Yeah and I also have a bad headache," he answered.

"When I think how Ashley hit you I'm not surprised," Chellick replied.

Shepard started look around his surroundings. It was a small room with a bed and toilet author then that it was empty. He really started to miss Tali's company. "You're in one of the holding cells" Chellick explained.

Shepard snapped out of his thoughts. Remembering how he got here he asked "When's the trial?"

"In three hours" Chelick answered.

"Give us some time to catch up" Shepard said while looking down at the floor.

Shepard looked up at Chellick and asked, "So what have you been up too? Author then that promotion you been giving." Chellick and Shepard started to talk about the new C-Sec rules that were enforced after the battle of the Citadel among author things. Shepard made it clear on all the flaws he had heard and seen enforced and the treatment of quarians was terrible in Sheppard's eyes. Shepard needed to get his mind of what is to come.

Meanwhile the Normandy was approaching the Migrant Fleet. Garrus had stooped his calculations and gone up to the bridge. He was the acting captain on the Normandy so he had to talk to the captain on the Tonbay. "Good we don't have those ugly Cerberus marks on the Normandy anymore they didn't match the paint" Joker joked.

Garrus looked at joker and laughed. When Garrus stopped laughing, he commanded "Open a communication channel with the Tonbay."

EDI popped up and said "already done."

"Tonbay, this is the Normandy we wish to speak to Admiral Shala'Raan," Garrus said.

"About what?" the captain of Tonbay asked.

"It's about Tali" Garrus answered.

"Out of my way" a voice yelled.

"This is Admiral Shala'Raan. What has happened to Tali?" Shala asked assuming that something bad had happened to Tali.

"Nothing bad. I just need you to come over her and talk to her" Garrus answered while looking at the Tonbay. It looked like the Alarei just bigger

"You are not Shepard, I can hear that, who are you?" Shala asked angrily.

"Garrus Vakarian, current captain of the Normandy," Garrus answered.

"Current captain? Never mind. I remember you, you're the turian who are best friends with Tali and Shepard," Shala said while coming down.

"You were there at Tali's trail with Shepard and that geth," Shala said.

"Yeah, but can we get back to the matter at hand?" Garrus asked.

"Yes, but can't Tali come to the FTL com and talk?" Shala asked.

"No, she has locked herself up in her room and refuses to come out, believe me I tried" Garrus answered while he rubbed his chick.

"I see, I'll take a shuttle and be right over," Shala said with hast.

Shala then shut down the FTL. She ordered for a shuttle and Reegar to join her. Reegar did as he was told. They got into the shuttle and approached the Normandy.

While Shala was going to the Normandy to talk Tali someone else was going to have a different talk on the Migrant Fleet.

Daro'Xen was in her room examining the Data from the Alarei. She was already in the process of making of a plan to some new tests.

_Hhhmmmm if I….._her thoughts was cut off by an incoming call. She activated her counsel and saw it didn't come from inside the fleet. _I wonder who is calling me _Xen wondered.

She accepted the call; a sitting man came to view. "Who are you and why are calling me?" Xen demanded. Xen didn't trust strangers easily and with good reason. Xens pilgrimage had left her with some scars on her soul.

The man took a hive from his cigarette and spoke "Daro'Xen vas Moreh nar Kahlos, I presume" when he finished blew out the smoke he had inhaled.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Xen was getting frustrated by this man.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a calm voice and dipped his cigarette in the ashtray on he's right.

He then continued "I'm The Illusive Man leader of Cerberus and I got a business proposal for you."

Xen was surprised and furious at the same time. "How dare you contact me, after what Cerberus did to the Idenna," Xen yelled at TIM (The Illusive Man).

TIM looked at her calmly and said "All I wanted was to keep an eye on your fleet. After all your people have the largest fleet in the galaxy and I need to protect my race against any potential treat surely you can understand that."

Xen could not question that kind of logic, she would have done the same in his shoes, after all the safety of her people was the most important thing in her life. Now Xen was curious about what TIM wanted from her. "What are you proposing?" Xen asked.

"If you want to know meet me at these coordinates within the hour and come alone" TIM replied in his calm voice then taped on his counsel ending their conversation.

Back on the Citadel Shepard's trail was starting. First thing heard was from the Turian councilor "traitor." Shepard knew the best was yet to come.

Author's note: All characters and ME universe belongs to BioWare (expect for a few characters I made up).

_**To be continued… (Maybe)**_**.**

**Authors note: All characters and ME universe belong to BW (Except the charaters I make up).**

**The nar Kahlos and the references to her pilgrimage comes from Reckoning written by Lividity Jones, it's a story you should read but I should warn that it a very dark story and before you ask yes I have asked that I can use it in my story and he agreed to let me use it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect Symbol of Shepard 2.

**Authors note: You probably wonder why this is called 8.5 originally I had written an 8th chapter but it was rubbish ( it was short and the Tali and Shala scene wasn't there I'm glad that didn't post it)so I updated it and that's why this is called 8.5, I hope I didn't confuse you, just now.**

**by the way, you should read spiderpig95 stories they are good, he and I are working together on Shepard the detective story. **

**Chapter 8.5: Trial.**

**Shepard the spectre was standing trial on the Citadel.**

He noticed that he wasn't taken to the public room where the Council normally holds their meetings. This room was darker, more evil in appearance.

He could not see how big the room was. Shepard was taken to the centre of the room, to a round platform.

When he stood in the centre lights powered up showing the Council. He noticed that Anderson was missing and Udina stood in his place. "Where's councilor Anderson?" he asked.

"Former councilor Anderson didn't see the best way to make sure citadel space stayed secure. So he has been replaced with a more suitable candidate," the Turian councilor answered.

Shepard didn't say anything he just looked at them all with a hateful look.

"Don't give us that look commander, now let's get started" the Salarian councilor said.

"Shepard you have been charged with treason, how do you plea?" the Asari councilor asked.

"Not guilty," Shepard answered.

The Council looked at each other "typical," the Turian councilor said.

"What am I charged with?" Shepard asked in a harsh tone.

"You are charged with many things', Shepard," Udina answered with a devious smile.

"Like what?" Shepard continued to ask. He was getting tired of the Council and their arrogance. After all this time they still continued to fight him on almost everything and worst of all the reapers.

They started with some of his previous missions, releasing the Rachni queen, killing the Thorian instead of capturing it and so on.

This made Shepard realize that the trial was not real, it was a farce they had already judged him.

He decided not to waste his breath and started to think of his beloved quarian.

**While Shepard had his trial Shala was arriving on the Normandy.**

The shuttle arrived in the cargo; Garrus was already there to greet her.

She couldn't get out of the shuttle quick enough.

"Where's Tali's room?" Shala asked.

Garrus didn't know how to answerer the question. Because Tali and Shepard hadn't told Shala that they were dating. He thought it best to tell her where Tali were as the first thing. "Tali is in the captain quarters," he finally answered.

_Captain quarters?_ Shala thought to herself clearly the words had come as a bit of a shock.

She quickly snapped out of it and asked "What is she doing in the captain quarters? That's Shepard's room not hers," she quickly added.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Garrus answered.

"Tell me what?" Shala asked.

"Well," Garrus paused for a moment then took a deep breath and continued "Shepard and Tali have started to date each other," he finally answered.

"THEY HAVE WHAT!" Shala yelled. Garrus knew he would a strong reaction from Shala, but this almost threw him of his feet.

He decided that Tali should explain the rest of what he started. He was afraid in getting to much trouble with Tali as it was.

Tali had decided to keep her relationship a secret to Shala in order to make sure she didn't do anything rash against Shepard.

"Go to the top floor and Tali can explain the rest," Garrus said nervously.

Shala pushed Garrus out of her way and continued down towards the elevator.

Reegar, who had been standing in the background, knew Tali and Shepard would fall for each other he saw on the Rayya how they looked at each other.

Garrus walked over to Reegar and saluted, Reegar saluted back. "It's good to see you again, Reegar," Garrus said.

"It's always good to greet a fellow soldier," Reegar replied.

He then started to chuckle and then he spoke "I did suspect Tali and Shepard would become partners in love".

"You're smarter, than Shala is," Garrus replied and started to laugh at the thought of the closet person to Tali didn't suspect a thing but a marine could.

He then stopped laughing when he thought Tali finding out that Shala. _Now there's going to be hell to pay_ he thought to himself started to scratch the back of his head.

He then remembered Reegar had never seen the Normandy before, Garrus need something to get his mind of things with Tali and epically with a certain memory with Kasumi at a certain party.

"You want a tour of the Normandy while you wait? Judging by Shala reaction you are going to be here awhile" Garrus asked.

"I would be honored," Reegar answered. He knew that Garrus was in for a hard time with Tali after he and Shala had left if Tali was made at Garrus.

He remembered one time on the Neema where a quarian tried to hit on her, that quarian ended up spending up in sickbay with a broken arm, nobody hit on Tali after that.

He smiled at the memory and followed Garrus.

**In a secret place on a distant planet someone was making plans.**

"How goes it with project Valhalla," the voice in the darkness asked.

"It's proceeding as planned," the scared scientist answered.

"I hope it continues that way because if it doesn't," the voice threatened.

A part of the floor opened and showed a pack of hungry varren ready to eat anything. "Death is the only thing you will find if you fail," the voice continued to threaten.

"Yes sir," the scarred scientist said with fear in her voice and then quickly went out the door.

As soon as the scientist was out the voice said "Soon the galaxy will witnessing true power and they will no choice but to bow to me," the voice started to laugh.

**Captain Quarters.**

Tali was still crying when Shala approach the door to the captain quarters. Shala knocked on the door. Tali responded with "Go away I don't want to talk to you Garrus," she had assumed it was Garrus again.

"Tali it's your auntie Raan," Shala said loud enough so Tali could hear her.

_Auntie Raan?_ Tali thought but that means we're near the fleet. She stopped crying and unlocked the door.

Shala stepped in and found Tali sitting in bed where she had been crying. She walked over and sat next to Tali.

"Why are you here, Shala?" Tali asked while looking down at the floor, obviously still very sad even though Shala was there.

"Captain Garrus wanted me to talk to you, Tali," Shala answered softly.

"I've heard about you and Captain Shepard," She continued softly, hiding the fact she was furies, not at Tali but at Shepard. Because he had not proven himself according to quarian law (side note: I'm not going to reveal what Shepard has done wrong yet).

"I assume Garrus told you?" Tali asked anger could be heard in her voice. She now turned her head to see Shala in the eyes.

"Yes child," Shala answered the sweet tone in her voice could still be heard.

_Garrus, you are going to pay for this._ Tali swear in her head. Hmmm, _I thought auntie Raan would be angry, maybe she's accepting to the idea that I'm with Shepard, I sure hope she is._ Her thoughts continued.

However she quickly snapped back to reality when Shala said "I'm not mad at you Tali and don't worry I won't hurt Shepard," she said while stroking Tali's shoulder. "Much," she quickly added and let out a small laugh.

Tali was a bit shocked but most of all relived when by the fact that Shala said that. However Tali knew things would have been different if Shepard were here.

"Tali I know it's hard for you to lose Shepard again I still remember how sad you when you thought you had lost Shepard for the first time, but this he's not dead this time and what would he do if you were the one to be arrested?" Shala asked trying to comfort Tali in the best way giving the situation.

"He would find the best way to free me," Tali answered now feeling bad over the fact she had been crying for so long.

"Then why are you sitting here child?" Shala asked.

"I don't know," Tali answered.

"Thank you Raan," She said softly and hugged Shala.

"I'm always here for you Tali," Shala said.

Tali and Shala had just finished their discussion when Legion came in the room. "Legion, how did you get in her?" Tali asked.

"This unit hacked through the door" Legion answered.

"Legion you need to learn about privacy, but since you're her what do you want?" Tali continued to ask.

She had learned to be patient with Legion since he didn't know everything about organics.

"Geth have reach consensus on the quarian/geth situation," Legion answered.

On the Citadel the Council had reach a verdict.

"Shepard, you are her by found guilty of treason to the Council," the Asari counselor said.

"You're here by sentence to live the rest of your natural life in the prison of Tartarus," the Salarian councilor announced.

"Enjoy your stay Shepard," Udina spoke with a grin on his face.

"This Trial of the Council is adjourned" the Asari councilor announced.

Shepard was then taken away to the transport.

**In an unknown place someone was watching the trial.**

"I'm sorry that had to happen Shepard but you need this if you are going to stop the _Slazer,_" a female voice said to herself.

The being then turns its head to another screen "You will need his help too and the experience itself if you are going to succeed along with the rest of the team," the female voice continued as if it was explaining this to Shepard.

"We will meet when the time is right Shepard and when it does I will be ready for you," the female voice then stayed silent and watch the screen of a hooded man.

**Tartarus.**

The hooded man put his back against a pillar which was a part of fence made of platinum bars.

"Flack, you wanted to talk?" the hooded man asked.

On the author side of pillar stood a turian guard holding an assault rifle and had a helmet on.

"Yes Negotiator, looks like we are going to have a newcomer," Flack answered pretending to be on guard duty.

"And tell me this, because?" Negotiator asked while stressing the word because.

"Because the newcomer is going to be Shepard," Flack answered.

"Reliable information?" Negotiator continued to ask while crossing his arms.

"Hacked it from the warden's computer myself," Flack answered with pride.

"Looks our patience it's going to give paw," Negotiator said with a smile which was well hidden under his hood.

Flack turned his head slightly and asked "Give paw?"

Negotiator let out a sigh "It means we are being rewarded for our patience," he answered.

"I got it, I make things ready then, when my shift is over that is," Flack replied sound of eagerness could be heard in his voice. He then quickly turned his head back to its normal position

"I also have some things to prepare, I will talk to you later, Flack" Negotiator replied and started to walk away.

_Things have just turned interesting, soon my plans will be set in motion_ He thought with a small grin.

**Authors note: all characters (except for those I'm making up, those belong to me) and the universe of ME belong to BioWare.**

**Longest Chapter yet, hopefully I did better this time then the last.**

**You are probaly wondering how I manged to post a chapter every day well that's because I written the chapters some time ago after this chapter things will become slower because of school is about to start, but I won't stop writting this I will continue this to the bitter end.**

**You probably wonder who that voice in dark is but I'm not going to tell, all I can say is he's not a character from ME, same goes for the female voice, Negotiator and Flack belongs to me.**

**I don't expect the next one to be quit as long, but then again who knows, I'm just writing as my ideas come to my head (I do have some main ideas but some these things that I wrote in this chapter first came to mind when I wrote this chapter).**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Yes, I'm still alive and I will explain why I have been late with the updates at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Tartarus.**

**On the Normandy a very interesting talk was taking place.**

Tali and Shala was shocked to hear Legion say that the geth had reach consensuses about the quarian/geth situation.

"What have you decided, Legion?" Tali asked nervously.

"Peace is possible, if a few conditions are met," Legion answered.

When Tali and Shala heard that they were to say the least shocked. After it had sunken in, Tali was then overcome with joy then jumped up from bed and hugged Legion.

Legions programs started to get some new information. _Geth program 233: Power has increased with 1,55555555% after creator Tali'Zorah did as the organics hugged us why is this?_ Once again the programs couldn't find an answerer and therefore pushed it aside for later.

Shala was surprised that Tali hugged Legion. _Maybe there's hope for peace after all_ she thought seeing the scene that unfolded itself before her.

Legions body started to act on its own, he put its arms around Tali, returning the hug. Tali remembered what she was doing and try to back away, but Legions arms where in the way.

Legion realized that his arms where in the way and he then quickly removed them.

Tali backed down and sat on the bed again. "Legion did you hug me?" Tali asked very puzzled about Legion's action.

Legion just answered "No data available,"

Shala and Tali looked at each other apparently even more puzzled by the answerer then the action itself.

The silence was broken when Legion spoke "This unit would to continue to speak of the possibility for peace".

Shala was the first to respond to Legion "Yes, of course Legion, please continue".

"The geth needs to know Shala-Admiral's opinion for peace," Legion stated.

"You want to know my opinion on the matter?" Shala asked in surprise.

"Yes, the geth know the other admirals opinions. Zaal-Admiral wants peace, Han-Admiral wants war and Daro-Admiral, Legions flaps on his head started move uncontrolled like he was afraid of her, wants to enslave us, but your opinion are unknown to us," Legion answered.

Shala looked at Legion for a moment before finally answering "I prefer peace".

Legions flaps flapped a bit. "Information added," Legion said.

"The geth would like to know the candidates to replace Rael-Admiral and their opinions on the geth," Legion continued.

"That's sensitive information Legion," Shala answered.

"You can trust Legion, auntie," Tali said.

"We understand Creator-Tali'Zorah, lack of trust between geth and quarian are expected," Legion replied.

"We would like to suggest Creator-Tali'Zorah as a candidate," he continued.

"WHAT?" Tali yelled, immediately getting up from bed.

"If Creator-Tali'Zorah is appointed the title of admiral chances of peace is increased by 20%," Legion answered.

"But I don't want to be away from Shepard," Tali said.

"Tali, you don't have to be away from Shepard. An admiral can stay with the ship they have chosen, so you all you have to do is give your vote and state your opinion on subjects every now and then," Shala replied, although she wanted Tali to become an admiral to keep a closer eye on her.

Tali closed her eyes and many were the thoughts that cursed through her mind.

**Meanwhile in an unknown place.**

A dark figure stood and looked at a glass tube. "Will he be ready in time?" the dark figure asked.

Project Valhalla had been delayed, the dark figure didn't tolerate delays and had disposed the head scientist. The dark figure had waited for years and years and would not wait a minute longer than necessary.

"Reviving someone after 2 years and putting this cutting edge technology into him is difficult," the male scientist replied with a small hint of fear in his voice.

The dark figure didn't like where this was going "You better have good news or else you know the price for failure," the dark figure turned to face the scientist.

"We have been delayed a bit do to unforeseen things," the scientist answered and quickly added "Please don't kill me," he begged.

"There's no room for failure," the dark figure angrily replied and then a pair of red eyes flashed from the dark figure.

"NO," the male scientist screamed.

His eyes began to cry blood and then the blood started to come out of his nose, he fell to his knees and started to cough. The dark figure watched as the scientist coughed up a liter blood, then the dark figure put a foot on top of the scientist head and crushed it so the brain splattered out on the floor.

The dark figure then turned to watch the tube again "You're going to a vision of what I have in mind for this galaxy, my dear turian" the dark figure said while placing a hand on the glass.

**A meeting was taking place on an uncharted planet in an abandoned Cerberus facility.**

"Daro'Xen, I'm glad you decided to come," The illusive man said behind a small desk while lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not here for your pleasantries, I want to know why you contracted me," Xen demanded.

"Right to the point, I like that. But let us not get ahead of ourselves come on sit and have a drink," TIM replied while the chair in front of the desk.

Xen walked slowly over to the chair and sat. "I'll pass on that drink," She said while she narrowed her eyes.

"As you wish," he merely replied as he took a hive from his cigarette.

"I'm here to offer a proposal of partnership," he continued.

**The Transport with Shepard in it was arriving to Tartarus surface.**

"Transport 1476, land in sector 2," a voice over the intercom ordered.

"Roger," the turian guard simple replied.

"Prisoner, wake up, time to see your new home for the rest of your natural life," the turian guard said with a small chuckle.

Shepard groaned as he woke.

The transport ship landed shortly after Shepard came to his senses.

The door opened and the hot air and smell of volcanic activities hit Shepard right in the face.

"I will take the prisoner from here," Flack said.

"He's all yours," the turian guard replied while he kicked Shepard out of the ship. Shepard landed face first in the ground.

Flack went over to Shepard and picked him up. Flack pulled Shepard close and whispered in his ear "We have been waiting for you".

"Who's we," Shepard asked.

This earned him a hit in the gut which brought him to his knees.

"You are not allowed to talk, prisoner," Flack yelled.

"Now get up and move," Flack ordered.

Shepard was then introduced to a clacked figure who said "Welcome to Tartarus, Shepard".

**Authors note: School has been taking all my time but I still managed to writ this, I hoped you enjoyed it and it will take time before I will update again but I will when I have the time.**

**The voice in the dark has been upgraded to a dark figure instead and is as mean as ever and so many things go on in this chapter especially the last 2 parts about Xen, TIM and Shepard, don't worry I will explain more in the next chapter.**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
